


No More Killing

by midnightafter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fairytale Land AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightafter/pseuds/midnightafter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I won’t… I can’t do this anymore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Killing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabbletag5 prompt, "Blood," from the LJ community femslash100.

Red stumbled into the room. She fell to her knees, palms flat on the cold marble floor. Her hands were covered in blood. Its salty and metallic taste still lingered in her mouth. 

“No more,” she breathed out as she struggled to get up. “I won’t… I can’t do this anymore.” She was now crouched over, hands on her knees. “No more killing.”

The Evil Queen turned around to face her.

“And what makes you think you have a choice in the matter, _dear_ ,” Regina sneered. She flicked her wrist in an upward motion towards the other woman. Red stood up straight, wincing in pain.

“Stand up straight in my presence.”

Regina started to walk around Red, examining her.

“Remember why you’re here in the first place.”

Red clenched her jaw. She looked down, refusing to make eye contact with her. She had no choice in the entire situation, not when the Evil Queen had her heart, at least.

Regina stopped in front of her. She took Red’s jaw in between her thumb and forefinger to look at her in the face. The edges of her mouth were crusted with dried blood. Regina traced the corner of her mouth with her thumb.

Red’s wolf senses kicked in. She could hear Regina’s heart beat with increasing speed. She looked into her eyes. Her pupils were dilated.

Regina turned around, aware of the eye contact. She walked back towards the hearth.

“You may leave. I am done with you for the day.”


End file.
